Misunderstanding
by Ritsuka1993
Summary: Allen, Catches Lavi and Kanda Kissing and gets really upset


Oh school. Such a boring pathetic waste of time Kanda thought to himself as he pushed himself out of his small single bed with a low grunt as he stretched his arms over the back of his head, a quick yawn leaving his lips. Pushing himself out of bed the Asian teen arched his back to stretch himself out allowing a small crack to be heard from his lower before he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out his school attire; which was just a simple pair of black pants, white shirt and a blue tie. Kanda hated tying the blasted thing it took him all his time to do it, so elegantly his hand swished around until he for once managed to get it sitting perfectly, like he cared about being presentable, it was only a waste of time, the others seem to fuss about how they looked but not Kanda, he really didn't care what he looked like or what others thought of him, he mostly feared because of his bull like temper, ready to rage at any minute and try and kill you.

Mean while, at the Walker Residence Allen was already all dressed and was down stairs having his normal very large breakfast but whoa it was like something that no one could ever imagine such a small boy eating a monstrous plate of food like that. Allen Clapped his hands together gazing over to father, bowing his head and Exclaimed!

"Itadakimasu!" Before he would begin to tuck in immediately, munching and nomming on every particle and drope of food that was left, until it was gone in the space of five minutes, the boy had been told to eat slower and eat less but because of his innocence being a parasitic type he really couldn't help himself. So once he was finished hurriedly he wiped around his mouth, waving his hand to his father before he left for school, brown shoulder bag over his shoulder containing all his belongings and stuff that he needed for school, he hummed quietly to himself, his white tresses bellowing in the wind, so elegantly like a leaf that was falling from a tree or a butterfly that was just about to fall on a flower. Allen sighed heavily as he placed his hand over his scarred eye giving it a rub, seemed that he got teased a lot for that scar and mainly because of his white hair.

Kanda was already at the school down by the lockers, his back was pressed against the wall, his head was lowered down, a leg was tucked behind the other, listening to some girls giggling because he looked well kinda sexy - more like very sexy! But Kanda just scoffed and licked his head to the side his ponytail flicking to the side in frustration. Kanda was just about to leave when suddenly he heard the sound of the young pain in the ass himself. Lavi. God how the red head irritated him at times but Lavi spotted the raven haired asian and bounded towards him waving his hand like an idiot a wide goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"Yuuu!" He exclaimed, chuckling loudly. But the red head something behind his back, but of course Kanda had realised that he was up to something right away, but he didn't care or move to show an interest in what the red head was about to do.

"How many times to i have to tell you Baka Usagi don't call me Yu!"

"Oh Jeez, Yu dont have a cow! Besides i wanna try something on you!" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda just rolled his eyes knowing fine that it would most probably end up being something rather pathetic and stupid. But before his very eyes, Lavi pulled out a red towel flapping it in front of Kanda's face, to see what his reaction would be like.

"Toro Toro!" Lavi squealed once more like an idiot, flapping the towel in front of Kanda's face, but Kanda just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, raising his hand up he whacked the baka rabbit across the head.

"What the fuck are you doing you weirdo!" Kanda Yelled, with a sound of anger in his voice.

"Usually Bulls don't like the colour red Yu!"

"Are you saying i am colour blind? Stupid idiot of a rabbit! Your hair is fucking red, if the colour red pissed me off you wouldn't be living, stop wasting my time!" He said barging past the red head and into one of the many halls. Lavi whined loudly, he didn't want Kanda to leave so taking his hand in his own, he dragged him over to the wall and pushed him against it, Kanda's eyes widened. What the hell was Lavi doing! The red head was tracing small circles around the raven's chest, chuckling loudly as he watched Kanda tense up.

"Man Yu, you really do need some physical contact for once!" Lavi said and before Kanda could say anything else Lavi brought his lips hard against the Asians softly massaging his lips against his. Kanda released a low growl, his hand moving up to grasp the front of Lavi's jacket trying to pull him away.

Allen had picked a rather bad time to come round the corner, to see the two, kissing and smooching, slobbering all over one and other, Allen's eyes widened and his books dropped to the floor with a loud smash, of course Lavi was too busy, raping Kanda's lips to even notice poor Allen running up the corridor, tears beginning to pour down the side of his face as he headed into the boys toilets , sitting down on the floor in a corner, sobbing into his hands, he loved Kanda, but to see him kissing with Lavi it broke his heart, but Allen didn't know that Kanda was really not liking the kiss with the red head, it just seemed and looked like that the raven haired Asian was enjoying it!

About a few minutes later, Lavi tugged back, looking down to the pile of books then back to Kanda, who was finally all flushed up and cute looking and was rubbing at his lips vigourously, Lavi stood there rubbing back of his head.

"Yu, did you hear something? It was like someone died!"

"Shut up. . ." Kanda said giving Lavi a really hard shove back against the wall before turned and looked down to the pile of books on the floor stamping on them before he headed up the corridor, he didn't pay much attention to the names on the books but he really did need a toilet break. Too his shocking belief, he opened up the door to mind the sobbing Moyashi down on the floor, glowering down to the boy, he asked.

"What the hell is wrong wtih you?" He asked with not a caring sound at all in his voice. Allen scampered farther back against the wall, sniffling louder in his hands, tears falling much quicker down the sides of his face.

"Oi, I am talking to you! Baka Moyashi!" Kanda said. And Allen got to his feet, bringing his hand up and slapped the Asian hard round the face, whimpering as he lowered his hand down to his side, clenching his fists together in tight ball like fists.

"How could you Bakanda!" Allen closed his eyes hard and screamed loudly, with another loud cry, Kanda stood there rubbing the side of his face where the boy had, hit him, man his cheek was burning but he never let on, but soon, he gave Allen a hard smack in the stomach, causing the small teenager to fall down on the floor, and curl over his hand.

"I honestly, dont know what the hell has gotten into you, baka Moyashi" Kanda exclaimed loudly. Allen whimpered loudly, turning his head to the side, trying to push himself to his feet but since he was in so much pain he couldn't his breathing was too damn hard and pained, his ghostly white cheeks were now dripping with tears, but Allen managed to Squeak out his words, well more like yell!

"I-I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU?"

"Dont speak such foul words, Moyashi!"

"They aren't foul, stupid Bakanda! They are true. . .I love you so damn much!" Allen cried louder, his cries echoing through the walls, but suddenly feeling Kanda raise his hand up, slamming his back hard against the wall, Allen yelped and winced, getting ready to be struck by Kanda, but instead, he felt those soft lips come down against his and Allen moaned lightly against them, leaving his eyes open for a bit, blinking to let another stray tear move down the side of cheek. Kanda sighed heavily as he felt the boys arms move around his neck. They kissd for about 15 minutes straight, trying out different kissing techniques, like using their tongues, rocking their body back and fourth, grinding, making the kisses so passionate that their breathing was so damn heavy, eventually kanda, tugged back, whispering into Allen's ear, in a breathless husky tone.

"I love you too. . .Moyashi. .."


End file.
